De novo nucleic acid synthesis is a powerful tool for basic biological research and biotechnology applications. While various methods are known for the synthesis of relatively short fragments of nucleic acids in a small scale, these techniques suffer from scalability, automation, speed, accuracy, and cost. In many cases, the assembly of nucleic acids from shorter segments is limited by the availability of non-degenerate overhangs that can be annealed to join the segments.